Optical coherence analysis relies on the use of the interference phenomena between a reference wave and an experimental wave or between two parts of an experimental wave to measure distances and thicknesses, and calculate indices of refraction of a sample. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is one example technology that is used to perform high-resolution cross sectional imaging. It is often applied to imaging biological tissue structures, for example, on microscopic scales in real time. Optical waves are reflected from an object or sample and a computer produces images of cross sections or three-dimensional volume renderings of the sample by using information on how the waves are changed upon reflection.
There are a number of different classes of OCT, but Fourier domain OCT currently offers the best performance for many applications. Moreover, of the Fourier domain approaches, swept-source OCT has distinct advantages over techniques such as spectrum-encoded OCT because it has the capability of balanced and polarization diversity detection. It also has advantages for imaging in wavelength regions where inexpensive and fast detector arrays, which are typically required for spectrum-encoded OCT, are not available.
In swept source OCT, the spectral components are not encoded by spatial separation, but they are encoded in time. The spectrum is either filtered or generated in successive optical frequency sampling intervals and reconstructed before Fourier-transformation. Using the frequency scanning swept source, the optical configuration becomes less complex but the critical performance characteristics now reside in the source and especially its frequency sweep rate and tuning accuracy.
High speed frequency tuning, or high sweep rates, for OCT swept sources is especially relevant to in-vivo imaging where fast imaging reduces motion-induced artifacts and reduces the length of the patient procedure. It can also be used to improve resolution.
Historically, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS)-tunable vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) have been used in telecommunications applications. Their tunability enabled a single laser to cover multiple channels of the ITU wavelength division multiplexing grid.
More recently, these MEMS tunable VCSELs have been proposed as the swept sources in swept source OCT systems. Here, they have a number of advantages. Their short optical cavity lengths combined with the low mass of their deflectable MEMS membrane mirrors enable high sweep speeds. Moreover, they are capable of single longitudinal mode operation and are not necessarily subject to mode hopping noise. These characteristics also contribute to long coherence lengths for deep imaging.
In one example, a MEMS tunable VCSEL uses an indium phosphide (InP)-based quantum-well active region with a bonded gallium arsenide (GaAs)-based oxidized mirror. An electrostatically actuated dielectric mirror is suspended over the active region and separated by an air gap that forms part of the electrostatic cavity for the dielectric mirror. The mirror is monolithically fabricated on top of the active region. The device is optically pumped by a 980 nanometer (nm) laser.